


No Enjoyment Like Reading

by hernameinthesky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameinthesky/pseuds/hernameinthesky
Summary: Fleur is a beautiful librarian, how could Hermione not fall for her?
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: HP Sweethearts 2021





	No Enjoyment Like Reading

**Author's Note:**

  * For [webofdreams89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/gifts).



> Happy Valentines Day, webofdreams!

Hermione feels herself relax as she closes the door on the busy street and is ensconced in the thick hush of the library. It’s all comfortingly familiar - the smell of books, the rustle of pages, the people bent intently over desks. And then the false note, the ripple in the pond. A splash of colour on an otherwise white page.

Fleur Delacour behind the desk. Long legs crossed, pretty face scrunched up as she makes her way doggedly through Pride and Prejudice. Hermione tucks her hair behind her ears and resists straightening her skirt, self-conscious of her own self-consciousness.

Fleur looks up as she approaches and smiles brightly. “I am enjoying it,” she says in a low voice. Then, coyly, “Did you choose it for a reason?”

“It’s a classic,” Hermione says too loudly, blushing. “Every librarian has to read Austen.”

“Then I must read Austen... Mr. Darcy.”

“Mr...! I am not Mr. Darcy!”

“No? I thought he was the cold, rude one.”

“Oh, and I suppose you’re sweet, lively Elizabeth?”

“Isn’t the point that they’re both at fault?” 

Hermione presses her lips together, then grudgingly smiles.

“There,” Fleur says triumphantly. “I have melted the icy exterior. Now, kiss me.”


End file.
